


Neighbor's Frosted Glass Window

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Minghao happens upon his neighbor's frosted glass window, placed curiously in the bathroom.





	

Just short a week of moving in, Minghao had noticed his neighbor’s frosted glass window. Now, the window itself was of no interest, but what was was the location. It was placed in the bathroom, wide and large in perfect view of the shower. If Minghao got close enough, he was even able to read the brand labels off the shower product that sat on the window sill.

Just short a month of moving in, Minghao had caught his neighbor in the shower. From where he stood, he could only see a blur of flesh-colored motion. He didn’t dare to get closer, but as the weeks progressed he learned that his neighbor showered around the same time every morning.

So Minghao watched him the same time every morning, getting closer to the window every time to sneak himself a better look.

It took some time, but the two were finally able to formally introduce themselves to one another. Minghao had learned Jihoon was not much of a sociable person, which suited Minghao since his grasp on the language wasn’t quite complete enough for him to feel comfortable for anything more than a greeting and small talk.

Though now he knew the name of the neighbor he peeped on every morning, and practiced saying the name as he pleasured himself to the memory of it later. His mind wandered, constructing elaborate fantasies that would explain a reason for Jihoon to have sex with him.

He knew he would’ve dared too close eventually. He was nearly pressed up against the window on the day he was discovered. He could practically see everything. Jihoon, who had turned to pick up the bottle of the shampoo had dropped it when he became startled by Minghao. They had stared at each other for a moment, and Minghao quickly stood and retreated back to his own home.

He didn’t know much about Jihoon, so he was still surprised when he received an angry knock at his door.

He couldn’t hide forever, so he opened it and stared down the very justifiably angry little man. “You better hope you have a good a reason for looking in my window or God help me, you’re in a world of pain.”

Minghao blinked, trying to put his words into Korean before he spoke. That had only ended up as, “I’m really sorry.” Thankfully he expected the punch to the face, braced his jaw so that it took the blow well enough.

He retreated further into his house, into the kitchen where he wrapped ice in cloth and pressed it into where he’d been struck. He slumped into his kitchen chair and groaned in shame.

Really, it was stupid. As far as he’d known, he never had really been attracted to men. Not that the revelation with Jihoon threw him into anything as dramatic as an identity crisis, but at least Minghao knew how to handle himself around women.

He called Mingyu over to put it in perspective, as he always did. Mingyu dropped whatever he was doing and stopped by Minghao’s place with a pack of beer.

Settled in, drinking at the kitchen table while catching up, Minghao finally got to the meat of the issue. “How’d you know you liked men?”

At that, Mingyu gained a sort of dreamy look in his eye, a tilt upwards of the corners of his lips. “I had a very close friend in grade school, we experimented on each other ‘for girls’. It didn’t take me long after that to figure it out.” His smile stretched through his reminiscence, leaving Minghao to wonder exactly what had went on between him and that friend but it wasn’t his place to ask.

“I think I’m attracted to my neighbor,” Minghao found it easier to admit than he anticipated. “The short one.”

“It’s not unusual to find out late, you know,” Mingyu consoled. “I think I’ve seen him. If he’s the one I’m thinking of, he’s cute. But you think he’d be into it?”

“Regardless, I fucked it up.” That led into the explanation, which led to Mingyu laughing heartily at his expense. He felt a little annoyed, but he knew if the roles were reversed he couldn’t help but laugh either. “But you can see I fucked it up bad.”

“You absolutely did.” Mingyu wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. “I’d just give up on Jihoon at this point.”

“But I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“You’re horny. He’s the first naked thing you’ve seen in months. There’s not some magic drawing you to him or anything.” Mingyu took on a bit of a scolding tone that didn’t quite suit him, but the words got through all the same.

Minghao had gotten out of a relationship feeling listless and disinterested for months. It was Jihoon who stirred that in him again, and he knew he was clinging to that idea. 

Later he said goodnight to Mingyu, sent his best wishes to Wonwoo on his behalf and saw his friend out.

That night he dreamed of flying, zipping through high-rise towers in a city that was a mix of Guangzhou’s modernities and New York’s scale. He stopped, rather abruptly, in front of an apartment that had more windows than walls, circling the perimeter until he saw Jihoon sitting in a grand bath.

He caught the small man’s eye, and Jihoon smiled at him. He stepped out of the bath, allowing Minghao to look at him completely nude and padded toward the closed window. He opened it from the inside, waving Minghao in.

When Minghao grounded himself, he took a tentative step toward the small man and Jihoon toward him and so on until they embraced, fronts pressed together. He took Jihoon’s mouth in a kiss and they’d rubbed up against each other.

Minghao’s alarm woke him sharply, the events of the dream a confusing, arousing blur. He sleepily palmed himself while turning the alarm off, fantasizing the events further but his mind was not nearly as vivid as his dream and he grew frustrated and gave up.

He saw Jihoon had put up something of a curtain over his window on the inside, as there was no way of doing it outside without damaging the siding of the house. A week later, that curtain found its way in the dumpster covered in mildew. Jihoon’s new plan was a black trash bag taped up, but once again that had found its way in the garbage in lesser time. Minghao guessed that time was because the adhesive couldn’t stand the humidity.

So, while Jihoon made poor attempts at covering his window, Minghao sought to make his amends. Mingyu was absolutely right that he should have given up on Jihoon, but Minghao had long decided he would play the stupid route.

He bought flowers from the grocery store, and a card that vaguely apologized that he assumed was actually a condolences card for grieving parties but he couldn’t find a “sorry for being a pervert” card so he’d plead ignorance in that regard.

He rested the card and flowers on the front step, knocked and ran before Jihoon greeted him in person.

He waited in his own house and minutes later, he heard a knock on his own door. He opened, Jihoon clutching the bouquet and card in hand, still clearly unpacified. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I like you,” Minghao admitted. “And I wanted to apologize for being a bad neighbor, but I didn’t know how and I didn’t think you’d talk to me.”

Jihoon paused, worked his mouth. He settled on a sigh, adding, “Your Korean’s improved.”

And Jihoon didn’t need to say it, Minghao heard as the anger left him. “Thank you. And are you able to forgive me?”

“You’ll find that my threshold for forgiveness is bigger than my threshold for patience.” When Minghao tilted his head, Jihoon elaborated. “I forgive you.”

“Oh,” Minghao nodded, smile growing as he finally understood. “Thank you.” And without missing a beat, deciding he’d ask now to see if Jihoon had it in him. “Would you ever like to date?”

At first, Jihoon appeared taken aback by the boldness. He followed that with a roll of the eyes, puffing into a disbelieving chuckle. “You know what? Sure. Let’s go out sometime.”

Not even a week into dating, Jihoon invited Minghao inside his home. They’d spent the day out, sweating under the hot Summer sun. “I think I need a shower,” Jihoon whispered into Minghao’s collarbone as they laid out on the couch. “You do too.”

Jihoon crawled off, pulled Minghao by the arm to his bathroom. He turned the water on and started undressing. He sent a small smirk Minghao’s way once he was completely nude and stepped under the spray.

“Well?” Jihoon invited.

Minghao didn’t waste any time in a furious undressing until he got under there with Jihoon and was able to get a close look of the body in earnest.

Jihoon turned, took Minghao’s face in his hands. “Is it just like how you fantasized?”

“It’s better.” Minghao breathed and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited half of this in the break room at work why do they pay me


End file.
